


Mercy

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>88 - Sharon has a thing for Mikki in her uniform</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

It was the middle of the day in the middle of the summer and the sun was beating down hotly on Mikki’s hat, making her brow sweat. One of the nice things about being a _detective_ instead of a lowly officer was supposed to be not wearing the interminable uniform. Not that she didn’t love being a cop and love the job that the uniform stood for but she just wished the powers that be had seen fit to make the uniforms out of something that fucking breathed. 

As Mikki filed out of the podium area, the other uniformed saps who’d been roped into participating in the demonstration at the city’s official fourth of July celebration dispersed into the crowd to find their loved one’s and enjoy the rest of the day’s festivities. Mikki was on her own today and she figured she’d look around for a friend and if it took more than twenty minutes she was just going to go home. 

Mikki’s eyes landed on Sharon who was leaning against a tree with her arms folded and her ankles crossed, fixing her with a steamy grin. Mikki fought the excited and earnest smile that threatened to break across her features. 

“Captain.” Mikki greeted, hands on her hips. 

“Mikki.” Sharon purred. 

“Thought you were spending the day with Rusty.” 

“He ran into some friends from school and then he’s going to stay over at one of their houses.” 

“You’ve been ditched, huh?” Mikki shrugged a little. “Can’t imagine what that’s like.” 

Sharon smiled indulgently. Mikki found Sharon’s indifference to her petulance both endearing and annoying. 

“I’m going to get a lemonade.” Sharon said, pushing herself away from the tree. “Join me if you’d like.” 

Mikki let her walk away for a few moments before following after her. 

Sharon and Mikki fell into step; they walked past one lemonade stand and then another until they’d walked away from the crowd and the sounds of the festivities were just dull background noise. 

Mikki grabbed Sharon around the waist, tugging her close, their hips bumping. Sharon wrapped her arms around Mikki’s shoulders and Mikki pulled her in for a bruising kiss. Sharon moaned softly, the sound settling in the pit of her stomach. 

Sharon’s fingers tickled the small hairs at the base of Mikki’s neck and Mikki shivered. They kiss broke and Mikki took her hat off and let her hair cascade over her shoulders. Sharon ran her slender fingers through Mikki’s hair, smoothing it down and Mikki set the hat on Sharon’s head. 

“Looks cuter on you anyway.” Mikki purred. 

Sharon hooked her fingers in the belt loops of Mikki’s uniform pants and held her close. “You’re very sexy in your uniform.” Sharon’s lips descended on Mikki’s neck and Mikki tilted her head for her. “I just want to fuck you.” 

“You’ve seen me in a bunch of times.” Mikki teased. 

“Only at funerals and it never seemed like an appropriate time to tell you how much I want to bend you over and have my way with you.” 

“Talk is cheap, Captain.” Mikki grinned. “Yours or mine?” 

**

Sharon dropped her keys into the bowl in the entryway. Mikki closed the door behind them and slid her hands over Sharon’s thighs, pressing against her back. 

Sharon pushed back against her with a grin as Mikki’s teeth descended on Sharon’s pulse point and her hands pulled Sharon’s thin blouse out of the waist of her skinny jeans. Mikki was never very careful about leaving marks in visible areas but today she was going to town on Sharon’s neck. Sharon was hard pressed to protest, the feeling of Mikki’s mouth sucking bruises into the creamy flesh made her throb with desire. 

Sharon quickly undid the buttons of her blouse before Mikki had a chance to rip open the unfortunate garment as Mikki slid her hands up Sharon’s abdomen up to slip into Sharon’s bra cups. 

Mikki grinned against Sharon’s neck as she felt her knees get weak as Mikki brushed her thumbs over her nipples. 

Sharon turned and grabbed Mikki’s hand, dragging her to the master bedroom, slipping her bra off as she went. Sharon landed on the bed and Mikki climbed over her, kicking off her stiff uniform shoes, and straddled Sharon’s hips. 

Sharon’s hands travelled up over Mikki’s thighs, over her tight stomach and up to her breasts, tracing the names tag with her index finger. 

Mikki grinned mischievously, reaching down to her belt and pulling out her handcuffs. Sharon bit the inside of her lip, her eyes never leaving Mikki’s. Mikki took Sharon’s left hand, pressed a kiss to her wrist and then secured the cuff. Sharon jumped a little, startled by the coldness of the metal but lifted her other hand toward the headboard and Mikki threaded the cuffs through and secured her other hand above her head. 

Sharon sighed contentedly as Mikki trailed kisses down Sharon’s neck to her chest, cupping and kneading the ample breasts. Mikki wrapped her lips around one of Sharon’s nipples and Sharon arched her back with a moan. 

“Mikki, please.” Sharon groaned, rolling her hips against Mikki’s. “Please, please…” 

“So impatient, Captain.” Mikki purred. She placed a kiss to Sharon’s stomach before unbuttoning her jeans and pressing a kiss to the newly exposed skin, dragging the zipper down slowly. Mikki tugged the tight pants down and off, leaving Sharon in just a pair of silk underpants. 

Sharon lifted her hips encouragingly and Mikki kissed her calf. “Sorry, Captain, you’re completely at my mercy.” Mikki hiked one of her legs up, kissing and nipping Sharon’s muscular calf. She repeated the action with the other leg until Sharon was squirming and groaning. 

Mikki hooked her fingers in the waistband of the underpants and Sharon whimpered. 

“Beg me.” Mikki whispered, pressing a kiss to Sharon’s center through her underwear. 

“Mikki, for fuck’s sake!” Sharon gasped. 

Mikki laughed, yanking the underwear down and off before thrusting three fingers into the older woman. Sharon moaned, bucking into Mikki’s thrusting fingers. Mikki hiked one of Sharon’s legs up and propped it on her shoulder, thrusting deeper and faster. 

Sharon groaned loudly, “yes… fuck…” She panted. 

“I love fucking you.” Mikki husked. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” 

“Oh god, that feels so good…” Sharon writhed, gritting her teeth. “don’t stop, don’t stop…” 

Mikki pushed forward, altering the angle again and Sharon sucked in a breath, eyes rolling back. “Fuuuck…” 

“Are you going to come, Captain?” Mikki purred. 

“Yes, oh god…” 

Mikki leaned down and swiped her tongue firmly over Sharon’s clit and Sharon cried out, her orgasm pulsing through her whole body. Sharon squeezed her eyes shut as she rode out the pleasurable sensations. 

When Sharon opened her eyes again Mikki was digging around in the bedside table and pulled out Sharon’s red vibrator and Sharon grinned.


End file.
